Suna Suna no Mi (Bygonedays)
Introduction The Suna Suna no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into sand at will, turning the user into a Sand Human Appearance The Suna Suna no Mi '''takes the appearance of a sandy colored Pitaya (Dragon Fruit) with green in the same places as on a normal Pitaya. Like all devil fruits it tastes terrible. Usage ???? the current user of this fruit has mastered the Suna Suna no Mi to the point of perfection where he can turn into sand reflexively if attacked. While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, with the exception of metallic objects when in physical contact. This ability makes him able to utterly destroy his surroundings. Like many other Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into sand. ???? has shown to create sharp sand blades, sandstorms, activate quick sands, and cause dehydration by physical contact. In addition he can mold sand into sandstone of various shapes, such as creating sand golems and sand monsters from both sand and sandstone. ????'s sandstone is water resistant meaning he can use it in contact with water. ???? has also been shown to create sand bullets, which is extremely handy for long range combat. Strengths This fruit is quite powerful, even among Logia, as it allows for a great variety of abilities, rather than just normal elemental control. It also allows the user to locate quicksand, set off sandstorms, and absorb liquids. Such a variety is not seen with any other Logia fruit. It is also one of the few Logia type fruits that can naturally counteract its own weakness, and is even stronger in desert areas. ???? can create strong sandstone armor to protect himself against attacks and infuse his sand with Busoshoku Haki, which turns it black. This offers a whole new world of attack possibilities, which makes the sand much more powerful than it already is. It allows the user to transform into sand at will, as well as control it. ???? has trained himself to transform into sand by reflex, and is thus capable of avoiding sneak attacks (which untrained Logia-class users tend to not have time to transform to evade). This fruit allows ???? to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers that are flowing through the sand). Its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also absorb the moisture from and dry anything the user grasps, causing living things such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand; only metallic or ferrous substances are immune to this dehydration effect. Weaknesses ????'s sand turns solid when in contact with liquids, including blood. This prevent his sand from dispersing and thus temporarily nullifies Vlad's intangible body. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks * '''Desert Spada (砂漠の宝刀（デザート・スパーダ） Dezāto Supāda?, literally translated as "Treasured Sword of Desert"):Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. When he used this on top of KingCobra's palace, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade, nearly hitting Luffy in the process. * Desert Girasole (砂漠の向日葵（デザート・ジラソーレ） Dezāto Jirasōre?, literally translated as "Desert Sunflower"):Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, he stabs it into the ground causing the area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being takien away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done while in a desert terrain. * Barján (三日月形砂丘（バルハン） Baruhan?, literally translated as "Crescent-Shaped Dune"):Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. * Sables (砂嵐（サーブルス） Sāburusu?, literally translated as "Sandstorm"):Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. A variation of it is seen when Crocodile makes his first appearance in the Alabasta arc. He makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique, as he did with many pirates who interfered with his attempts to kill Whitebeard,12 as well as sending Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy out of Admiral Akainu's range. * Ground Secco (干割れ（グラウンド・セッコ） Guraundo Sekko?, literally translated as "Mud Crack"):Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their deaths. * Ground Death (浸食輪廻（グラウンド・デス） Guraundo Desu?, literally translated as "Cycle of Erosion"):An extremely strong version of Ground Secco. Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. * Desert Encierro (砂漠牢（デザート・エンシエロ） Dezāto Enshiero?, literally translated as "Desert Prison"):Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from their body with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly fleshless state. * Sables: Pesado (砂嵐 重（サーブルス ぺサード） Sāburusu: Pesādo?, literally translated as "Sandstorm" Heavy"):Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. * Desert la Spada (砂漠の金剛宝刀（デザート・ラスパーダ） Dezāto Rasupāda?, literally translated as "Adamant Treasure Sword of Desert"):An altered version of'Desert Spada'. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Crocodile has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful blow will shatter it back into sand. * Desert Grande Espada (砂漠の大剣（デザート・グランデ・エスパーダ）''Dezāto Gurande Esupāda''?, literally translated as "Large Sword of Desert"):An altered and enhanced version of Desert Spada. While Desert Spada forms a long underground blade sand that slices everything its path, Desert Grande Spada slices the enemy with a rising sand blade that erupts from the ground with greater speed, as not even Akainu was able to dodge it. It seems that this technique does not travel through the ground like Desert Spada, but comes from an specific point of it, as he used on Aokiji's ice field (Crocodile's sand powers become useless when in contact with any form of water). * Sand Golem: Vlad can create a giant golem out of sandstone, which can be used for travel, and was fast enough to catch up to a schooner being powered by oars and sails. It can also travel through water. * Sand Monsters: '''By waving his hand in a swift upward direction, Vladl can create Pterodactyl and Dragon-like structures out of sand to attack his enemies. '''Ant Lion Pit:(蟻地獄 Arijigoku):Vlad can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, he has swallowed entire towns whole with the technique. * Sands of Death:(死の砂 Shi no Suna): ' '(死の砂 Shi no Suna): Vlad can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, when hit by this attack, the receiver's body is instantly dried out from the inside and mummified. * Sand World: (サンドワールド Sando Wārudo): Vlad is capable of creating a massive sandstorm, large enough to surround an entire city the size of Dressrosa, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. In addition, Vlad himself is able to move freely and very efficiently in the sandstorm, he can blend in with the sand, allowing him to attack a target from any location. Being inside the sandstorm boost's his power tremendously as he is in a desert of his own creation. * Ramal Sayf (砂の剣, ラムル・セイフ, Ramuru Seifu): Vlad, after first leaping into mid-air, can envelope himself in a whirl of sand, before then raining down blades of sands at his target. * Ramal Fa'as (砂の斧, ラムル・ファアス, Ramuru Fāsu): Vlad can create a double-bladed axe made of sand which is supposed to be sharp and strong enough to decapitate a target. * Sand Bomb: (砂の爆弾'',Suna no bakudan):''Vlad creates a large ball of sand which can be used to trap the opponent. Trivia External Links http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ajeel_Ramal#Magic_and_Abilities http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Suna_Suna_no_Mi#Usage Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit User